youarekingfandomcom-20200215-history
Aulon yl Marchis
Aulon yl Marchis is a Marquess of Elbreth, ruling over two parcels of land as a vassal of King Thatkid. He is known mostly for his extravagant lifestyle and manners. History Aulon was born in late 288a in Vasir, one of the Storm Coast citystates. His mother was a royal concubine by the name of Mnesyle Sadut and his father Duke Belon yl Marchis. He was the fifth child, out of eight born to either Belon's wife, Sharat yl Fasos, or his harem. Growing up in his father's court, Aulon was exposed to the worlds of intrigue and hidden wars so common to Storm Coast states. His father did not have time to teach him in addition to his older children, and Aulon was more interested in wine, women and the pleasures of the flesh than the affairs of the court. Before he was even a full adult, Aulon had become a patron of the city's brothels and courtesans. Lord yl Marchis developed a distaste of war during one of his father's campaigns against the inland kingdoms. Aulon began to study diplomacy and subterfuge again, but the memories of the war were quickly forgotten, and he lost interest in his studies. What remained, however, was the preference to solve conflicts with words or hidden agents. If war cannot be avoided, Aulon leaves command to those more capable of it. By 309a, Aulon's father had grown weary of his extravagant life and spendings. The boy spent every minute of his life gambling and whoring. He was given an ultimatum - either he'd leave and not return until he'd done something of use to the family, or be sent as a missionary to the desert. Aulon chose the first, was given a company of local mercenaries and dropped off at a boat leaving for distant shores. For the next two years, Aulon toured the coastal cities and ports of the world, until the ship's captain had had enough of the constant travel and dropped him off in the lands beyond the Eelspine mountains. After a brief conflict over the daughter of a local noble, the young lord found his gold reserves dwindling. To avoid desertion by his troops, Aulon threatened his way aboard a merchant caravan following the coast to Suul and spent the next months going through the courts of the land, begging for money. Finally, he was granted an estate of two parcels in Elbreth after reclaiming the lawless borderlands for the Crown. His mercenaries were mostly lost in the battles, but Aulon's father was kind of enough to supply him with more, as long as he paid for the sea trip. He spent the next year like he'd done at home, whoring and drinking himself into a stupor. As a result, he completely missed Shizume's rebellion and other events which transpired during that time. After a while, Aulon grew frustrated with the countryside, longing to be back on the metropolitan streets of his youth. He had no gold left - the upkeep of his forces took half and the king's new taxes took another. After a while, he could stand it no longer and left for Sheepstead to ask King Erik for anything to do. He was told to join the military campaign against Preston. During the siege of Preston, Aulon approached Percy von Trubaldsome to speak of trade route between Miring and his father's holdings, planning to use Miring's navy against his house's enemies as well as the pirates running rampant in the region. Religion Aulon is, like most in his father's court, a follower of the Bright One. While he's far from the most devout of worshippers, he has atleast adopted the common cursewords of the faith. Category:Characters Category:Players